The invention relates generally to folding types of carts and tables, and more particularly to a multi-purpose combination carrier cart/table device which folds into a compact case for carrying or storage.
Many folding or collapsible types of tables and carts are known. M. E. Rudy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,317,895, discloses a combined folding table and lunch box. W. W. Block, U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,313; R. B. Karoff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,598; J. G. Hansen U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,149 and B. Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,270 all show folding types of tables. Folding ironing boards are disclosed by J. J. Toth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,635 and J. E. Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,803.
In addition, Maturo, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,571, discloses a collapsible beach cart having an elongated roller 54 and Stenwall U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,128 discloses a combined beach chair and shopping cart with rollers 18 and 24.
Of general interest are Howe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,871; Alch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,064; Rahal, U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,394; Schoeppner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,707; Caldwell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,054; Kuchinsky, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,142 (see pair of rollers 18); Roudanez U S. Pat. No. 3,386,749 (see wheels 10 and 18); Dickerson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,774 (see spherical rollers 21 and 22); Hicks et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,308 (see roller assembly 142) ; and Rock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,227 (see rollers 16 and 17).